Tissue obtained either by biopsy or necropsy is studied with the aim of elucidating clinical signs and symptoms. Specific studies of the past year have included: lesions of the brain stem in patients with "ocular bobbing"; palpebral changes in Leishmania; corneal changes in disturbances of lipid metabolism; and ocular manifestations of systemic vascular disease.